Troy Burrows
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Red |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Super Megaforce Red |rangerimage1= Red-power-rangers-megaforce-lifesize-standup-poster.jpg |rangerimage2= Smf red.jpg |color1=red |color2=red |name= Troy Burrows |gender=Male |season=Megaforce, Super Megaforce |color= Red |shadeofcolor=red |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= Mega Mission |lastepisode= Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes=22 (Megaforce), 20 (Super Megaforce) |cast=Andrew Gray |}} Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him. He noted how the Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his role as defender of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientist Yuffo, Troy was approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him. After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. Super Megaforce Returning to the Command Center, he and the rangers receive their Super Megaforce powers to fight the Armada with. After their first battle, Troy goes to the beach and asks "Where are you, Robo Knight?" With Harwood City being rebuilt, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Troy and his friends battle against Prince Vekar and the Armada. Troy and his friends later meet Orion, who told them about his backstory on how his planet Andresia was destroyed. Troy and the rest of the Rangers form a friendship with Orion. Troy and the Rangers fought against Vrak and RoboKnight, who was turned evil as Orion was kidnapped by Vrak to absorb his energy canceling the Rangers Legendary modes and powering his drills to destroy the Earth. Troy fought against Robo Knight to fight off Vrak's control of him and succeeded and he and the Rangers defeated Vrak. Troy and his friends were battling a group of XBorgs since the Vekar and Vrak were gone. Troy and Orion go to buy tickets to a rock concert for them and their friends; Orion told Troy about working in the rock quarry. Troy and his friends faced off against Damaras, one of two of the remaining Generals. Troy was kidnapped by Damaras and used as a bargaining chip for Earth to surrender to the Armada but was saved by Jake and Tensou. Troy and his friends defeated Damaras using their final Megazord combination, Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Troy and his friends went to the rock concert. Orion decided to return to his home planet he bid farewell to his friends and he gave Troy his bracelet as a sign of their friendship and told him to hold on to it till he came back. Troy and the other Rangers said goodbye to their friend. Troy and his friends were glad when Orion came back to Earth and they battled the Armada. Troy and Orion battle and killed Emperor Mavro together while the Armada ship was going down and they escaped by turning into Legendary Mode In Space, Red and Silver Ranger respectively as the ship was destroyed and they landed on the ground approaching their friends, who thought they had perished. Troy and his friends along with the Legendary Rangers help defeated the Armada for good. Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce Rangers. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord! Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox of the Warstar Aliens. He became close to Robo Knight, spending all his free time looking for him after the Armada arrived. During the final battle with Vrak, who had attempted to corrupt Robo Knight, Troy let out a rage-filled battle cry in hs friend's honor, slaying Vrak for good. Megaforce Red - Ultra Megaforce Red= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Dragon Mechazord * Sky Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Red= - Legendary Mode= - Armored Red Ranger= *Mighty Morphin Red with Dragon Shield (SM Episode LBEV) **Weapons ***Dragon Shield ***Power Sword ***Dragon Dagger }} - Alien Red= *Red Alien Ranger (SM Episode 13) **Weapons ***Aquitian Saber - Zeo Red= *Zeo Ranger V (SM Episode 10, LBEV) **Weapons ***Zeo Power Sword - Turbo Red= *Red Turbo Ranger (SM Episode 11) **Weapons ***Turbo Lightning Sword - Space Red= *Red Space Ranger (SM Episode 20) **Vehicles ***Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red (SM Episode 5, 7, LBEV) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Magna Talon - Wild Force Red= *Red Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Red= *Red Wind Ranger (SM Episode 1, 5) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Hawk Blaster - Dino Thunder Red= - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode (Episode 12) **Attacks ***Dino Rampage }} - SPD Red= *S.P.D. Red Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***Delta Blasters - Mystic Red= *Red Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1, LBEV) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Overdrive Red= *Red Overdrive Ranger (SM Episode 5, LBEV) **Weapons ***Drive Lance - Jungle Fury Red= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (SM Episode 3, 6, 13) **Tiger Battle Claws - Ranger Red= *Ranger Operator Series Red (SM Episode 9, 14) **Weapons ***Nitro Sword ***Street Saber - Samurai Red= - Shark Attack Mode= *Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode (SM Episode LBEV) **Weapons ***Shark Sword }} - Legendary Squadron Red= *Legendary Squadron Red Ranger **Attacks ***Legendary Strike - Blitz Red= *Red Ranger }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Red= The Super Megaforce Red Ranger Key is one of Troy's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Red. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Notes *Similar to Jason, Troy is also very good with martial arts, wields a sword, and has a dragon-based zord, though while Jason starts with a Tyrannosaurus and upgraded to a Dragon, Troy's initial Zord was a Dragon. *Like Andros, Troy is a loner at the start, unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, who is very outgoing. However, they both share an optimistic view of humanity. *Troy is the second Red Ranger to say that it was a mistake he was chosen, the first being Nick. But unlike Nick, Troy did not back off and decided that he was needed. **Troy is the also the second Red Ranger to say a closing call after a Megazord battle win. The first being Jayden. *Emma Goodall and Troy share the same element, Sky. *He's more like his Gokaiger counterpart, Captain Marvelous, in terms of how he treats his teammates and how he acts as their leader. He cares a lot about his friends, and stands up for them but has a lot of faith in them when they're in their own predicament and will only step in when he needs to. *Early scripts listed his name as "Reese", just like Jayden. *In the first episode of Megaforce, he says," Gosei said these morphers would give us power! Let's use them!" similar to Jason saying," Zordon said these morphers would give us power. Let's do it!". * In real life, Andrew Gray who plays Troy is really outgoing than his portrayal of the character, but the producers made him stiff which is why he does not show enough emotion. Counterpart notes *He is one of the two Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all 17 previous Power Ranger teams (the other two being Noah). *He is one of the two Super Mega Rangers to share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups (the other being Noah). *He is one of the two Super Mega Rangers to share the same gender as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups (the other being Jake). **Overall, Troy is the only one to have a counterpart with the same gender and color from all 17 Power Ranger teams. *With Red Rangers normally being the commander of the team or at least a figurehead, Troy remains in the center, even in teams where Red isn't the leader. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2): Orion's counterpart, Tommy leads the Mighty Morphin Rangers. **Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Emma's counterpart, Delphine leads the Alien Rangers. **Power Rangers Time Force'': Emma's counterpart, Jen leads the Time Force Rangers. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Troy's most used forms are Mighty Morphin Red, Galaxy Red, Red Wild Force Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Red and Samurai Red while his list used forms are Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Dino Ranger and Red Mystic Ranger and Red Overdrive Ranger, each used 1 time. However, Troy has never transformed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger or the Red Time Force Ranger. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Red Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Super Megaforce Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers